


Pushed into the Darkness

by kdsmtty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Hermione Granger, Dark Hermione Granger, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Gray Hermione Granger, Harry Potter Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), POV Hermione Granger, Pregnant Hermione Granger, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdsmtty/pseuds/kdsmtty
Summary: The first night Hermione and Fleur meet, they end up in an empty classroom and accidentally complete a bond between them. Neither of them realize they've bonded, but Hermione does realize something's not right with her close to two months later. No one takes the news well, and Hermione is thrust into a completely different life as a result. Hermione is in for a roller coaster ride as she discovers her true family, and meets some new people along the way.





	1. This can't be happening...

I wake up and have to run to the bathroom as fast as I can. After my stomach is empty, I dry heave for a little bit longer before the nausea passes. I feel exhausted, my skin feels clammy, and I’m paler than usual, I must be sick. I grab my stuff to brush my teeth, then I jump into the warm shower to get some of the sweat off my skin. After soaking in the water for close to a half an hour, I begin feeling a lot better. Maybe it was something that I ate? I’m up a little bit earlier than usual, but I go ahead and dress and then head down for breakfast. When I enter the great hall, I find that there is hardly anyone else here. I sit down and then begin eating everything in sight. I’m glad no one’s around to see me eating like Ron, but I feel like I haven’t eaten in a month.

Once I’m done eating, I pull out my book and begin reading while I wait for everyone else to come to breakfast. I get lost in my book and the next time I look up I see the great hall is pretty much filled up. Ginny is sitting beside me and Harry and Ron are across the table from me. Ron and Harry are talking about having dates by the time they get back to the common room that evening when my stomach starts rolling again. I quickly tell them goodbye and take off towards the nearest bathroom, hoping that I’ll make it to it in time. I reach a stall just in time to lose most of the breakfast I had just consumed. By the time I’m done, my entire body feels shaky and I start thinking I may have to go see Madam Pomfrey.

I reach into my bag to grab my toothbrush and toothpaste I had put in there this morning just in case, when I see my feminine products. I sit there dumbfounded for several minutes trying to think of when I had my period last. It’s not possible. That’s not even a possibility. Is it? It shouldn’t be possible, but the more I think about it the more I begin to panic. Think Hermione. Think. There’s a spell that can be done to tell whether someone is pregnant or not. I don’t know it but I’m sure I can find it in a book. I brush my teeth at the sink and quickly make my way to the library deciding to ditch class this morning.

If I get caught out of class, I have the excuse of not feeling well, which is one hundred percent true. Quickly going through the stack of books, I grab several different ones then make my way to my normal table in the back. I quickly scan the front index of each book looking for spells about pregnancy. The second to last book has a section containing pregnancy spells so I quickly flip to the page and begin reading through. After about fifteen minutes, I find the spell I need to deny or confirm being pregnant. I grab my quill and parchment and quickly jot down the spell and wave movements. I put the parchment in my front pocket, quill in my bag, and then put all the books back in the proper places.

The Gryffindor common room has never felt so far away before, and I feel my anxiety continue to grow. I run up the stairs to my room and throw my bag on the bed then plop down beside it. Taking several deep breaths, I begin to calm down slightly. I pull out the parchment and practice the wand movement several times, then memorize the incantation. Once I feel confident I’m ready to perform the spell, I take several deep breaths and then cast it pointing at my belly. The tip of my wand lights up pink and my heart stops. How is this possible? I didn’t even know this was possible. I begin to cry and I can’t stop myself. Broken sobs run through me as I completely break down. I’m only fifteen.

After crying for what felt like hours, I pull myself together and try to think everything out logically. The first thing to do is tell the other parent about the baby currently growing in my belly. I’ll also need to tell my parents, which I don’t see going smoothly. What about school? I need to make a list. Lists make everything more manageable. First, tell the other parent. Second, tell my parents. Third, prepare a back-up option. The back-up option needs to include finding a new place to live just in case. Fourth, school. I can’t bring my child to classes with me. Perhaps I can stay home and just study there and take my OWLS and NEWTS. Okay, this is a great place to start, I’ll figure out everything else after I figure out my plans for these four.

My estimate is that I’m about seven weeks pregnant. It had to happen at the end of October, and it’s almost the end of December now. I have about seven months to prepare for all possible outcomes. The first thing I want to focus on is finding out how much money I have in my Gringott’s account and then buying my own place. I’m so glad I invested a large amount of my money, and came out quite a bit ahead. The issue is finding a way to get there since I’m stuck at school. Luckily today is the last day of classes before winter break, though almost everyone is staying at school because of the Yule Ball. I could go into Hogsmeade and take the floo to Gringott’s. I should wait to go but I can’t help feeling like I need to figure out as much as I can right now.

Before I talk myself out of it, I grab my bag and begin walking down the stairs, and make my way to Hogsmeade. The walk takes less time than normal since I’m stuck in my head, and before I know it, I’m walking into the three broomsticks. I pay the barmaid to use the floo, and step out into the bank. I go to the first goblin I see and clear my throat to get his attention. “I’d like to know the amount I currently have in my vault, and all the investment’s I currently have as well please.” I say quietly. “Name.” The goblin speaks without even looking up at me. So rude. “Hermione Granger.” I reply shortly. He looks up at me and says, “One moment.” He steps down behind his desk and walks away.

About an hour later, the goblin comes back with everything written down for me. I quickly look it over and find I have more than enough for what I need. “I’d like to invest in a few more stocks while I’m here, and I’d also like to take my parents name off of my account.” The goblin stares at me for a moment, and then hands me another parchment, “Here’s some different stocks, but we can’t take your parents name off since you’re not yet of age.” I immediately deflate. Then, I come up with a great idea and ask him if it’s possible. “Can I have it where no one can access or withdraw from my vault without my permission? Even my parents?” The goblin gives me a smirk, “We can make it a requirement for you to be present with your wand before anyone can access your vault. You can also put a magic blood ward around your vault so only you may enter.” This idea throws me off since it’s my parents, they could still go in, couldn’t they? He must see the confusion on my face because he adds more on, “Since your parents are muggles, the blood wards wouldn’t recognize them even though they’re blood related because they have no magic.” I nod my head at his explanation.

I spend some time setting up some more investments, then change my account to what we talked about, and then I go down with the goblin and put up the blood wards. The goblins did all the work, I only needed to add some blood. After hours, I’m done and take the floo back to the three broomsticks. I feel exhausted but I’m glad I got so much done, it makes me feel a million times better. Before I make my way back to Hogwarts, I go to the bookstore to look for real estate magazines and end up grabbing a few books as well. I stuff everything in my bag, including a baby book that I just had to buy, and walk back towards the school. All day I’ve just been reacting, not thinking everything through, and I can tell I’m in a lot of trouble as I reach the gate. There stands Professor McGonagall looking completely mad. “Where have you been Ms. Granger?!” My stomach drops and I just manage to give her a weak smile before I weakly say, “Gringott’s.”


	2. Who's the Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione deals with the punishment for breaking school rules, and does her best to keep her secret away from the headmaster and professor. Hermione tells the daddy about the pregnancy, but it doesn't go as well as it could.

The entire way to the Headmaster’s office, Professor McGonagall is steadily reprimanding me. I think it’s making her angrier that I haven’t said another word to her. I don’t trust myself to say anything because I’m upset enough as it is by everything that has happened. I'm also feeling panicked, stressed, and a million other emotions all wrapped up into one. I know most people will be disappointed in me once they find out, and others will be angry with me.

Even though I've only been with one person, some may think I'm a whore. I kind of feel like a whore myself. I know I shouldn’t feel this way, but I’m fifteen and pregnant. Honestly though, I don’t even know how this is possible. It wasn’t a lack of me being careful or anything, but something impossible became possible. I couldn't have prepared for this at all. Once we start walking up to Dumbledore’s office, I clear my mind and think about different stock options I went over with the goblin. I refuse to let the headmaster find out from reading my mind so I clear all thoughts of it away.

McGonagall directs me to sit down in a chair, then informs Dumbledore about me leaving the school, missing classes, and taking a floo to Gringotts. Eye contact makes it easier to read a person’s mind, so I look down and refuse to meet either of their eyes. “Anything to add Ms. Granger?” Dumbledore asks in his grandfatherly voice.

I shake my head, “No, sir.” I can feel both sets of eyes boring into the top of my head, but I refuse to look up.

“Might I ask why you went to Gringott’s, and why you felt you had to do it today instead of going to classes?” He asks curiously.

“Just doing some more investing in various stocks, sir.” I reply softly. I can hear McGonagall stuttering from shock at hearing me, her favorite student, breaking a number of school rules, and only giving the reason of investing.

“Fifty points from Gryffindor, three months of detention after classes resume after the break, and no more leaving the castle unless it’s to go home during the holidays.” McGonagall finally speaks. No, I need to leave again to look at any places I might find. Wait, I can always borrow Harry’s cloak and sneak out if I need to.

I just nod my head and sag my shoulders forward, “Yes, ma’am.” I’m dismissed to leave from the headmaster’s office after they both try to get me to talk a bit more with no success. The next step is telling the other parent. I feel like if I don’t do it now, then I won’t. After checking the time, I see that dinner will be in about a half an hour so I make my way to the great hall and wait outside the doors.

The seconds tick by and I get more and more nervous as each second passes. This is by far the hardest thing I think I’ve ever had to do. I really hope this goes well, but honestly; I doubt that it will. I’m still having trouble wrapping my head around the idea, not to mention it shouldn’t be possible. I catch the silvery-blonde hair and my heart accelerates, palms begin sweating, and I’m having trouble breathing. I lock eyes with blue and begin walking down the corridor hoping she’ll follow me.

I come up to an empty classroom and glance behind me to see her, Fleur. Opening the door, I walk inside and wait for her to follow. Once she’s inside, I close the door and put up a silencing charm and lock the door. I begin to turn around to talk to her when she pushes me up against the door and her lips meet mine. No matter how many times we kiss, it always feels like the first time. My hands go around her neck, bringing her in closer, as hers go around my waist behind my back. I pull back from the kiss before it becomes more heated, I brought her here to talk after all.

I look down while biting my lip trying to think of the best way to tell her the news. “W'at ees et ‘ermione?” Fleur asks confused. She puts her hand on my chin, lifting my head up so she can look into my eyes.

I don’t mean to do it, but before I can stop myself, I just blurt out “I’m pregnant.” So many emotions pass by her face so quickly it’s hard to keep up. She pulls herself away from me with anger in her eyes.

“The papers are true. You’ve been c'eating on me. Just using me all t'is time. Es eet ‘arry’s bebe or per'aps Victor’s?! Do you even know w'o's bebe eet es ‘ermione?! 'ow could you do t'is to me?! I t'ought we loved one anozzer, but non.” She wouldn’t even look at me, and tried to leave the classroom but I stopped her.

“Fleur, I swear there’s been no one else. The baby is yours. I don’t know how this happened since it shouldn’t be possible. I do love you, more than anything. This is your baby!” I cry out, grasping ahold of her afraid to let go.

She grabs ahold of my wrists and pulls my hands off of her and says, “Eets impossible for two women to 'ave a bebe togezzer ‘ermione. I can’t even look at you right now. You broke my ‘eart.” Tears are rolling down my face as Fleur goes to leave the room. After she opens the door she stops and looks back, “I take back the invitation for the ball, find anozzer date. Per’aps wiz your bebe’s real dad.” Fleur says coldly and then leaves the room slamming the door behind her. I break down and fall to the floor.

Hours have past but I can’t find it in myself to care. I’m in a corner of the classroom with my knees pulled up to my chest. My arms are wrapped around my legs and I can’t stop shaking and rocking as I sit there. I knew she wouldn’t take the news well, but I never thought she would accuse me of cheating on her. The thought had never crossed my mind. Fleur hates me, and there’s nothing I can do to change that.

I’ve done nothing wrong but I’m the one that's getting punished for something I didn’t even do in the first place. There’s absolutely no way to prove it to her, at least not until the baby is born but she will probably always think I'd been sleeping around. Something so magical like this should be celebrated, but instead it’s ruined my life. The woman of my dreams and I will never be together again. I lay my head down on top of my knees and just stare off at nothing. I feel so dead inside.


	3. Rumor Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's life takes a drastic turn in less than 24 hours, and now she feels betrayed by the people she thought cared about her. Hermione loses everything in one night, but refuses to let them take her down.

** Chapter 3 **

The sound of banging wakes me up abruptly, and I quickly look around trying to figure out where I am. The classroom, right. The door opens up with a bang and in walks a professor. “What do you think you’re doing in my classroom?!”

I stand up stiffly, and begin walking out the door. “Sorry, it won’t happen again.” I reply quietly and walk out of the room. I don’t even make it to the end of the hall before I have to take off running to the bathroom to vomit. Morning sickness sucks. After emptying my stomach, I make my way to my room to sleep the day away. At least there’s no classes for two weeks.

I’m awoken to someone shaking my shoulder and yelling my name. “What?” I ask sleepily. I just want whoever it is to go away and leave me alone.

“Get up Hermione, it’s time for dinner.” Ginny tells me. I blink my eyes a couple of times to clear the sleep from my eyes.

“I’m not hungry. I just want to sleep.” I whine pathetically. I’m actually famished, but I’m not ready to see Fleur yet. Will I ever be? Will the heartbreak and pain ever go away? My eyes become blurry and start to sting but I force them down so Ginny won’t know how upset I really am.

“Come on you. I haven’t seen you eat anything all day. Let’s go.” Ginny demands. Taking a deep breath, I force myself up out of bed and start to follow her to the great hall.

I knew I wasn’t ready, but I can’t avoid her forever. The second I step through the doors; I seek her out and in return I get angry glares from all of the Beaubaxon students. Oh my god, I didn’t even consider her telling people. I’d be surprised if half of the school doesn’t know already.

I become self-conscious rather quickly and feel like everyone is looking at me and whispering about my pregnancy. I freeze and feel as though I can’t breathe properly. Black spots start showing up in my vision and I’m about to break down crying. My ears start ringing and I know if I don’t get out of there then I’ll probably pass out right here in front of everyone.

I take off running as quickly as I can away. No destination in mind except to escape. My heart is racing, legs straining as I sprint, and I have tears pouring down my face. I end up in the library in the back curled up in a ball sobbing. I’m not sure how long I’m lying there in a fetal position before Professor McGonagall shows up. “The headmaster would like to see you in his office Ms. Granger. Come with me.” She says quietly. They can’t know already can they?

“Wh.. What for Professor?” I ask shakily. She looks at me sadly but doesn’t say anything, just holds up her hand for me to walk with her. The walk to the headmaster’s office goes too quickly and too slowly all at once. Before I know it, I’m sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore and McGonagall. My legs are shaking and I’m picking at a loose string on the sleeve of my sweater when Dumbledore breaks the awkward silence.

“Ms. Granger. There have been some rumors circulating the school, and we need to know whether they are accurate or false. Would you be okay with Madam Pomphrey doing a few tests?” He asks but I can tell it’s not really an option to decline. Still, I’ll try everything I can to get out of this.

“What kind of tests headmaster? I’m not sure what you’ve heard but surely you don’t believe everything people say about me?” I ask trying to act as innocent as possible. He’s staring at me when the door to his office opens and in walks Madam Pomphrey.

Dumbledore looks up to Madam Pomphrey and nods his head while saying, “Go ahead and run the test Madam...”

I jump out of my seat and cut him off, “You can’t have tests run on me without my permission, which might I say you DO NOT HAVE.” Anger passes quickly on his face, but it’s gone the next second. He places his mask back up of a small smile and knowing eyes, which honestly unnerves me more.

“Since you’re not of age yet, we will have to bring in your parents for consent to do the tests then.” He replies softly but sternly. Is this man trying to ruin the little bit of life I have left? I just found out I was pregnant yesterday; I’ve had no time to prepare. “Professor McGonagall, can you bring Ms. Granger’s parents here if they are available. Our other guests should be arriving shortly as well.” This is just too much too fast. Feeling like a caged animal, I look to the only exit thinking about taking off towards it when there’s a knock on the door. “Come in.” Dumbledore yells out.

To say I was shocked by who walked through the door is an understatement. I was paralyzed by who all was coming through the door. I’m starting to feel like everyone involved is trying to humiliate me, and treat me like I’m less than dirt. The tiny office gets a lot more cramped with all the new people. Fleur, Fleur’s headmaster, Harry, Victor, and for some reason Professor Snape all enter the room. I should’ve run when I had the chance, there’s no way I can get out of here now.

Then, to make matters worse, McGonagall shows up in the fireplace with my parents in tow. They look angry, upset, and worse, ashamed. I’m guessing the Professor decided to feel them in on what’s going on before they came. “For the first issue, Mr. and Mrs. Granger I’m sure Professor McGonagall filled you in on the situation.” Dumbledore asks, and when they nod their heads he continues, “Well then, Madam Pomphrey, please do the test.”

She starts walking towards me and I back as far away as I can but eventually, I run into the wall and have nowhere else to go. “Please.” I sob out not knowing exactly what I’m asking for, but praying they’ll leave me alone. Moments later, Pomphrey’s wand lights up pink just like mine did yesterday. Everyone in the room has confirmation that I am indeed pregnant. Is there no such thing as privacy anymore? I look away from everyone. How could they treat me like this? All of them? No one has spoken up for me, defended me in any way.

“The next issue is discovering who the baby’s father is. Ms. Granger, do you know who the father is, or are there multiple possibilities?” The headmaster actually has the audacity to ask me. I’m hurt, embarrassed, humiliated, but I’m also extremely angry.

Before I have a chance to respond my father starts yelling, “It doesn’t matter who the father is, she’ll be getting rid of it. Come Hermione, we’re going home to take care of the problem.” What he has in mind will take care of the problem, but this is my child. Sure, I’m extremely young but I can’t do that to my unborn child. I’ve only known about her since yesterday, but I feel protective of this tiny piece of me.

“NO! I will NOT kill my unborn child, dad. If you don’t like my decision then you and mum can go home and you’ll never have to hear from me again.” I turn to the headmaster and continue my rant, “and YES I know who the father is, do you take me for a whore?! I have no idea why you felt the need to bring Harry and Victor here since I’ve only ever been with one person, but I can tell you that this was not the way for me to trust any of you. All of you are attacking me when I only found out myself yesterday.” Then I turn to Fleur and soften my tone, “Fleur, the baby is yours and I know that it’s supposed to be impossible but it happened. I’ll take veritaserum to prove it to you, I love you Fleur.”

The next few minutes are complete chaos. My parents informed me that they want nothing to do with me and left, Dumbledore basically called me a whore and said I could fight the veritaserum so nothing that came out of my mouth was reliable, and Fleur wouldn’t even look at me. Not once did my supposed best friend or favorite professor try to defend me.

Then, the unthinkable happened. “Ms. Granger, you have until the term resumes to pack up your things and leave Hogwarts for good.” Dumbledore added at the end of the chaos. My jaw dropped and I couldn’t form any words. He’s kicking me out of school? How can he do that to me? I’m hurt that I clearly mean nothing to any of these people, but I’m also angry. My anger has been steadily increasing, and I don’t think I can ever forgive any of them for how they’ve treated me tonight.

I don’t respond. I just walk out of the room to go pack my things. I refuse to spend even one more night around any of them. They can all die and I won’t shed a tear for them. I can see who is truly loyal and who truly trusts me, none of them. My anger grows with every step I take, and I don’t see me calming down anytime soon. My things are packed in minutes and I leave Hogwarts for good. For tonight, I’ll go to Hogsmeade and get a room. Tomorrow, I’ll have to plan for the next chapter in my life.


	4. More Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a new chapter, but answers for some of the comments.

I was planning on explaining all of this throughout the story, but...

For the first comment,

I can see all of this as a possibility as far as the characters are concerned based on how they acted to other events. You may not see it the same way and that's fine, but here is why I can see this as a possibility.

The first one I'll go over is Harry, and give an example. When Ron is bashing Hermione about going to the Ball with Viktor, Harry doesn't do or say anything to defend her even after Ron had betrayed him and Hermione hadn't. If Harry would do this for Ron, his best friend, of course I can see him siding with Dumbledore instead of Hermione.

Viktor is quiet and soft spoken so I took liberties that he would just remain quiet throughout to find out exactly was going on with the situation.

Fleur is only a quarter veela, and unable to be one with her beast, meaning she doesn't know Hermione is her mate. Since she is only a quarter veela, she also wasn't taught everything a full veela would meaning she doesn't know it is possible for her to have gotten Hermione pregnant. She honestly doesn't know it could have happened.

Minerva usually sides with Dumbledore, but she does have a soft spot for Hermione, that's true. I envision Minerva waiting until everyone left and then laying into Dumbledore, then going to look for Hermione, but she already left the school grounds.

Dumbledore has shown countless times that he will do whatever it takes for the greater good, even have children face things they shouldn't. I can see him setting up plenty of things like in the sorcerer's stone to test the group, because how can first years honestly get through something that's supposed to stop grown-up witches and wizards. If Hermione is pregnant, she won't be there to help Harry and Ron when she's needed so Dumbledore will need to separate them now and find a replacement. Can you honestly believe Hermione would leave her child behind to go hunting horcruxes with Harry and Ron? Dumbledore is simply thinking several steps ahead, and wants to cut Hermione off from any possible connection to the boys. Of course she couldn't fight off the effects of veritaserum, but all he needed was a reason to give a little bit of doubt.

I think that was everyone. Like I said, this is a possibility that I can see but you may not so if you don't like the story that I have been working hard on then don't read it.

The second comment,

I know you can test the fetus's DNA in the muggle world, but I have never heard of anything similar in the magical world so I went with the idea that they would have to wait until the baby was born to test the blood for the child's lineage.


	5. Blood Wards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione learns about her true lineage, and meets a family member who is a lot different than she first thought.

The next day I wake up early because there’s so much that I need to get accomplished. First stop is Gringotts to withdraw a hefty amount of money, then get a fake i.d. that claims me as 18 and a different name, and then find a place to buy as quickly as possible. I’ve decided to find a place in the muggle community, best way to stay away from witches and wizards that I want nothing to do with anymore.

Gringotts was supposed to be a quick stop, but something unexpected happened. I go in to withdraw money but the head goblin requests to speak to me in his office. I’m assuming my parents tried to take money out or something to that effect, but nothing prepared me for what he does tell me. When I decided to have blood wards placed around my vault, the goblins discovered that another vault reacted to my blood. A vault that hasn’t been opened in decades, the Gaunt vault.

I ask him how my blood was exposed to the other vault, and he tells me about how the goblins walked by it when going to dispose of the blood left over from placing the wards, when they picked up on the vault calling out to the blood. He requests a couple drops of my blood to determine my lineage and I numbly move my hand over to him. He pricks my index finger and drops some of my blood into a vial. Then he informs me he will be back with the results when they’re done.

There are so many questions going through my mind, but this isn’t the time for them. The test will tell me my lineage, but not exactly who my parents are and if they’re still alive. Honestly, this just causes me to have so many more problems. Gaunt. Gaunt. Where have I heard that name before? Gaunt is a pureblood family line.

That’s when it hits me. Gaunt is Voldemort’s mother’s maiden name. Are they seriously saying I’m related to him? That can’t be. From what I recall, there was only Voldemort’s mother and her brother left from the Gaunt line. If I am a Gaunt, I would either have to be his cousin or worse, his child. It doesn’t matter. The only thing I need to concentrate on is my unborn child, everything else comes second.

The goblin comes back after what feels like an eternity. He hands me a piece of parchment and I quickly read through it all. I’m shocked to say the least. I’m a pureblood. After all these years of people tormenting me for having muggle parents, I find out that I’m actually a pureblooded witch. The test concludes that I am a descendant of the Gaunt line and also the Peverell line.

I have no claims to any of the Peverell vaults, but the Gaunt vault and one remaining property are now mine. I can’t believe this, any of it. I have a place to live and who knows what I’ll find in that vault. The goblin takes me all the way down to the end of the tracks. The vault is on the bottom floor of the bank and the air feels thick down here. After cutting my palm, I hold my hand up to the doors and they begin to clink open slowly.

The vault wasn’t as impressive as I originally thought it was going to be. There was a small amount of gold, which I placed in my bag and begin looking at the other items inside. I was honestly hoping for a bunch of books, but there was only a few which I also shrunk down and placed in my bag. There were a lot of random things like an old broken dresser, an old type of music player, and pictures. After looking for about an hour, I reached the last thing which was a jewelry box.

I open it up expecting for it to be empty, but inside are some pieces that look quite old. I picked up a ring that drew my attention immediately. The ring is made of silver or white gold with a crest of some sorts on top. The design speaks to me and I feel as though it was made for me. There are two snakes completely coiled around one another looking in opposite directions like they are watching each other’s backs. I put the ring on my finger and immediately think this belongs to me and my unborn child.

The property is located in Little Hangleton, which gets me away from everyone else. I take the floo to Little Hangleton and then walk to my ancestral home. When I get there, I am quite literally stunned to find a small, dirty cabin. I was honestly thinking I would find a mansion, but at least there are wards surrounding the property. I can feel them as I walk through the gates. I take a deep breath and open the doors. The place needs a lot of work but I plan on using magic so I should have it done in no time. Yes, there is a restriction for using magic outside of school when your under age, but I don’t think anyone could come through those wards unless I wanted them to, they are extremely strong even to this day.

When I enter into the cabin, I find it’s a lot bigger than I originally thought. Maybe there’s some kind of enchantment on the property, or the house. The place is still run down, but I can tell it used to be the height of luxury but age and no one taking care of it has taken its toll. The more I walk into the house, the more I begin hearing voices. That can’t be right. I felt the wards, and there’s no way someone is in here. I start following the sound and pull out my wand to be ready if someone attacks.

Everything happens so fast. One second I’m eavesdropping and the next I’m standing in front of a disgusting looking thing. Someone’s behind me with a wand to my neck, but I’m surprisingly not afraid, more like curious how they got past the wards. “What are you doing in my home?!” I demand with a steady voice. The creature in front of me seems to smile, and holds up a pasty looking hand. The person behind me lowers their wand and steps away from my back.

“I should ask you the same question, but clearly your family if you were able to enter the wards without me.” The creature hisses out. That’s when it hits me, this disgusting creature is Voldemort.

My curiosity gets the best of me again. “So, are you my father or cousin?” I ask softer than I meant. I can’t believe I’m related to him, but I would rather be his cousin than his daughter.

He looks me up and down, and then replies, “Cousin. I’ve had no children. So, Ms. Granger or should I say Ms. Gaunt, what are we going to do about this?” He asks like he finds the situation amusing. I’m not sure how he knows about me, but clearly, he knows I’m friends, used to be friends, with Harry.

I stare him down before I reply, “I’m pregnant. I want no part of the war. I want nothing to do with you or Harry. For all I care, you can both die and Dumbledore as well. If you leave me alone, I’ll leave you alone. The only thing I care about now is my baby.” He looks at me almost dumbfounded like he can’t believe my answer.

“Why the sudden change of heart? The light not all it’s cracked up to be?” He smiles at the last part.

“No matter what I tell you, you won’t believe me either. Just look into my mind and get it over with, I’m tired.” I angrily reply.

Within seconds, I can feel him poking around in my mind and I want to push him out but I resist the urge. He’s done in a minute, and looks at me like he’s angry. “They threw you out?! All of them?! Your parents, Dumbledore, Fleur, and your friends?!” I nod my head because I can’t bear to answer the question. “Cousin, I will leave you alone if you wish it, but I would like to be a part of yours and your child’s life. You’re the only family I have left, and that is part of the reason for this war. I know you’ve had a long day, think it over and let me know. There’s more than enough space for both of us to live here for right now.” I nod my head again and then leave the room to find a place to sleep.


	6. The First Day All Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione refuses to stay down when she has so much to do to prepare for her baby's arrival. She makes plans and comes up with ideas to reach her goals.  
On another note, sorry it took so long to update. My laptop officially died taking with it my pre-written chapters so I had to start all over again. I feel like this is actually better than what I originally had so maybe it was a good thing. I hope everyone is having a great holiday season.

After leaving the room, I make my way to the opposite side of the house trying to get as much room between Voldemort and I as possible. If he wanted to kill me, I'm sure he would've already but I'm not feeling particularly comfortable being in the same house as him. Every room I look into is horrendous, and I realize how much work it's going to take to make this a home for me and my baby.

After realizing that each room is just as bad as the others, I make quick work dusting and transfiguring items to make up a bedroom for tonight at least. Once the room is somewhat presentable, I put every kind of locking and protection spell I can think of on the room. I quickly change into my pajamas and go to settle in for the night. I thought it would take me a long time to fall asleep due to unease with the other house occupants, but as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm fast asleep.

The next time I open my eyes, the sun is up high in the sky. Every part of my body is stiff, and I know that I'd rather stay in bed all day and wallow in my grief and anger but there's so much that needs to be done. The house needs to be fixed up before I give birth, I need to study for my OWLS, and I need to find a doctor. One step at a time. One room at a time.

The kitchen will be my priority for today. I want a clean area where my food is made and if I happen to finish it today then I'll start on my bedroom after... My thoughts are interrupted by my stomach making gurgling noises. I need to eat first but I doubt there's anything edible in this house, even with the other occupants. Voldemort. How could I forget that he's here too?

We're going to have to sit down and have an actual conversation. I have no idea what his angle is and that's what's bothering me the most. If he wanted me dead, he could have done it last night without much of a fight. As much as I hate to say it, I don't fear for my life from him as much as I thought I would. Is that the angle? Be better than the light side and pull me in to his side?

No. He read my mind last night and I know without a doubt that he saw how absolute I am in my decision to stay out of all of it. I know now that the light side isn't as good as they pretend to be, and that just opens up the possibility that the dark side isn't as dark as they appear to be either. My only concern now is for my unborn child and myself. After all, no one else had my back so I refuse to have theirs anymore. All the times I stood up for Harry against all others, even Ron, and he couldn't take my side even once.

So many thoughts and questions are running through my mind and I know I'm getting no closer to the answers just sitting here in bed. I stretch out my stiff muscles one last time and then force myself to stand, I undo the spells on the room and then take off towards the kitchen. I don't care if I'm still in my pajamas, this is my house after all. Once I reach the door to the kitchen, I take a deep breath and then push it open dreading whether I'll find someone on the other side or not.

Looking around, I find the kitchen empty and I feel instantly relieved that I don't have to deal with him or his minions first thing in the morning. Opening up cabinets, I find nothing edible but many things that I openly question if they were once food or some type of animal. Great, I'm going to need to go shopping before I even have a chance to clean anything. This is when I wish I had a house elf in my employment.

I'm against how house elves are treated like slaves, but I know I would treat them with the respect and care that they deserve. I would make sure they felt like part of the family, were paid for their work, and were given time off. I have only ever met one house elf that wanted these things though, Dobby. I wonder if I call out for him if he would come. I'm not exactly sure how it works, but I guess I could give it a try. "Dobby. If you can hear me, can you please come here." I request in a normal voice.

Standing there for a couple minutes without him showing up, I realize that perhaps this isn't going to work. I sigh quietly and begin to leave the kitchen to get dressed when I hear a popping sound. When I turn back around, I find Dobby standing on the counter top looking as happy as can be. "Miss Granger called for Dobby. Dobby is so happy to see Miss Granger." Dobby looks like an excited puppy and I can't help the smile that appears on my face. I don't correct him calling me the wrong name though, I don't want anyone to find out before I'm ready if I have anything to do with it.

"I've missed you too Dobby. I was wondering if you happened to find a job yet, and if you haven't then I would be happy if you'd come work for me. If you have, well, I hope you know another elf that would come work for me. They'd have to be okay accepting money and time off though." Realizing I was rambling, I quit talking so Dobby would have a chance to respond.

"Dobby works for Hogwarts now Miss. Dobby is the first paid elf to ever work for Hogwarts. Dobby knows an elf for Miss. Dobby will be back soon." Before I have a chance to even ask who it is, Dobby has already snapped his fingers and vanished in an instant. Within a couple minutes, Dobby is back with an elf that I've seen before. Winky. I remember how appalling the whole situation was with Crouch at the World Cup, and how heartbroken Winky was at losing her family. She's still obviously affected by it since she's still crying and sobbing. This arrangement might actually work out for both of us.

"Hello Winky. I don't know if you remember me, but I was wondering if you would like to come work for me? You can pick any room in the house to be yours, I'll pay you an hourly wage for the work you do, give you time off, and I will NEVER ask you to do something you don't want to do." I can't believe Crouch made her save him a seat that high up when he knew she was afraid of heights. It's appalling how he treated her then, and how he threw her away knowing she didn't cast that spell after the games.

Winky looks up at me with, I daresay, hope in her eyes as she responds, "you want Winky?" I nod my head at her as an answer. "Winky would love to belong to mistress. Winky will start right now." She responds happily.

"Winky, please, call me Hermione. No more mistress. You are apart of my family now." Winky begins to cry again and I start to think that I did something wrong, but then she dries her eyes and looks at me with a smile on her face.

We spend the next hour going over the hours she will be working, how much I will be paying her, and what we expect from one another. She has no expectations but I tell her that she will always be a part of the Gaunt family from this day on, and will always be treated fairly and with respect. I also make sure to tell her that I will never command her to do anything, but I would appreciate her not telling anyone anything about me, Voldemort living in the same house, and most importantly my real last name. After everything is done, Winky goes to get us some food and I begin cleaning the kitchen.

By the end of the day, the kitchen is as clean as we can get it and I'm exhausted. The feeling of grime is caked onto my skin, and I force myself to shower before I fall onto the bed to pass out from the exhausting day. One room clean and ready, and I gained a great addition to the household, or potentially a friend or family member. I can see Winky quickly becoming all three. One day gone and I got a lot done, but there's still so much to do. Tomorrow, I will make sure to have that conversation with Voldemort to get everything between us out and in the open. I take a few seconds to empty my mind, and welcome sleep to recuperate from the past couple of days. 


	7. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I'm not one hundred percent happy with this chapter but after rewriting it so many times I settled. I hope you enjoy it and if you don't I'm sorry. Voldemort and Hermione have a little chat.

I spent all morning cleaning and decorating my bedroom and bathroom. Normally I would go with my house colors of maroon and gold, but there’s not much love left after how they treated me. Once, the colors brought a smile to my face but now I feel anger when I see them. I decided to use soft blues and silver with a splash of purple, new life for a new me. My plans still involve talking to Voldemort but I have been stalling as much as I can. Now that both of the rooms are done though, I can’t put it off anymore. I make my way silently throughout the manor, trying to remember what room I had found him in before.

After about ten minutes of wondering around, I finally begin to hear voices and know that I have found my destination. My palms are sweaty and I can feel my breathing increase, of course I’m scared and panicked about being face to face with him again but if he wanted me dead, he could have done it the first night. I take a deep breath and wipe my hands on my jeans before I knock on the door. “Come in, Hermione.” I hear from behind the door.

I turn the knob and slowly enter the room to find Voldemort in the same red recliner as before with Wormtail before him. “I was wondering when you would come back to speak with me. I have to admit, you came back a lot sooner than I thought you would. You don’t need to be frightened of me; we are family after all. Wormtail, leave us.” Voldemort hisses.

“Family has no meaning to you. If I remember correctly, it was you that killed your father and grandparents. Just because they were muggles you killed them, and then blamed it on your uncle. I was raised as a muggle, and we both know how you feel about muggleborns. Why is that? You are completely all over the place with the things you do. All except for the obvious need for power.” I blurt out all in one breath.

A moment of fear washes over me when I realize all I just said out loud, but I quickly lift my chin refusing to cower before him. He chuckles and gives me a little smirk before he answers. “Well yes, I did kill them but I had my reasons. The first being I was angry that they abandoned me to an orphanage. I could understand if they had no knowledge about my existence, but they did and left me behind all the same. The second, they were mudbloods just like the ones that treated me like garbage in the orphanage. The first eleven years of my life, I was everyone else’s punching bag and when I found out I was a wizard, well I decided I wouldn’t ever be weak again.”

I can understand how alone he felt seeing how I once felt the same way surrounded by muggles. I never quite fit in and then I received my Hogwarts letter and I felt like I found my place in the world. Of course, I encountered a lot of animosity from purebloods and others who treated me poorly because my love of knowledge. Even though I can relate with him, there is no way I would ever be okay with murder. 

“You are saying that you’re targeting muggleborns simply because of how you were treated at an orphanage?! You realize how unfair that is, don’t you? A week ago, you would have had me killed for no other reason than you believed me to be a muggleborn witch. I can understand feeling out of place, and now I know what it feels like to be abandoned by family but I would never resort to murdering a whole group or even murdering those who have hurt me. But it isn’t just muggles that you are targeting, you have also murdered purebloods. Why did you frame your uncle as the murderer?” I ask quietly. Ever question I have answered results in so many more. Voldemort claims to be about purebloods, but there are so many contradictions.

“I never said I wanted to murder all muggles, just that they are below us and have stolen our magic. I do not believe muggles should be allowed to practice magic and there should be a separation between our worlds. As for my uncle, your grandfather, he was a stain on the bloodline and needed to be removed from the Gaunt family line. The reason we will probably never know who your parents are is because of him and his disgusting ways. The man was as dumb as a box of rocks, but he was very good with the imperious curse and memory charms. I’m not sure how many women he used then made them forget, but from what I gather there were countless muggles and witches that he had done that to in his lifetime. I just made him pay for a different crime, but he was guilty and I have no remorse for him dying in Azkaban.”

I can tell he was going to talk some more but I can’t hold my tongue any longer. “Are you mad?! The reason purebloods are losing their magic is because they are so inbred with one another that they come out as squibs, and dumb as a box of rocks as you put it. You proven my point just by talking about your family. Your grandfather, uncle, and mother were the epitome of inbred purebloods, but as soon as your mother had a baby with a muggle it broke the line. I’m not saying your not mad like them, but your definitely smarter than all three of them put together. As for me, for all I know my parents are really my parents but they could both be pureblooded squibs.”

Voldemort seems to be considering what I’m saying which is more than I thought he would do. Honestly, by know I thought he would be so mad about me talking to him so rudely that he would have killed me a while ago. “I admit, my original vision got distorted along the way but you know as well as I do that there needs to be changes in our world. The education taught at Hogwarts is far below what they were teaching twenty years ago, and is dropping. The magical animals are treated like beasts by the ministry, and stripped of their basic rights. The purebloods are dwindling fast, and have no voice in their world. Out of twenty-eight original lines, there are already several completely gone with a large number of them close to extinction. Ours was one of them, but with you and your child, the Gaunt line can survive. I have never been one to have many emotions, and love is a foreign concept to me, but I want your child to be my heir.”

Standing up quickly, I cut off whatever else he was planning on saying as I scream out. “No Voldemort, absolutely not! My child will have nothing to do with you and your gang of murders! Do you honestly think I’m so diluted that I would allow you to use my child in your crazy fantasies?!” 

He raises his small hand up to silence me. “Hermione your family, call me Tom. Now, let me fully explain before you start screaming at me again. I have a large group of followers that are connected all throughout the wizarding world and are quite powerful. If I name your child as my heir, he or she would be protected for the rest of their life. I don’t plan on dying again Hermione so it’s not like the baby will ever have to take over the cause. This is just a move that will protect the child and give me an heir so I don’t have to produce one myself. Also, after looking into your mind, I feel connected to you and the baby. It’s quite odd but it’s more than just being family. Our stories are different but they are also extremely similar. If you would allow me, I would like to spend time with you getting to know you better and then you can get to know me better as well. I just… I feel as though you are my child and this will be my grandbaby. Just give me a chance, and allow me to do all I can to protect you and the baby.”

I’m starting to realize that there is a different side to Volde…Tom, that I don’t know if anyone has ever seen before. We’re both stuck in this house anyways, I might as well give him a chance. There’s a very real possibility that I can change his views, and hopefully keep him from killing people. I have to admit, I do support some of his ideals it’s just the way he goes about them that I have the issue with at the moment. “Tom, I will give you one chance. I can’t promise you that my child will be your heir, but I promise to hear you out as long as you also hear me out.” He nodded his head with a smile on his face. “Well, I should go get some dinner and then relax before bed. Goodnight Tom.”

“Goodnight Hermione.”


	8. Goddess of the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to put a new chapter up. Between working full time and trying to finish my bachelor's degree, there hasn't been a lot of spare time for writing. I will try to start updating more frequently.
> 
> This chapter jumps forward three months. I'm trying to skip the boring parts so the story isn't a bunch of filler chapters, but I need a few to show the development for the characters. I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The following three months were spent in a whirlwind of activity Hermione would start the day by sharing breakfast with Winky where they would plan which part of the home they would clean and furnish that day. The rest of the morning was devoted to turning the once ruined shack into a family home. When lunch would come around, she would take her food in her library where she would spend the afternoon studying for her OWLS. Dinner time turned into conversations with Tom.

It had not started out as conversations. The first few weeks they would have very heated arguments over their point of view, but slowly, the arguments turned into conversations where they started to look at the issue from the others perspective. Hermione started to enjoy their conversations over time since Tom had started listening to her reasonings on issues and could keep up with her intellectually. He was the first person, aside from Fleur, that enjoyed her knowledge and did not find her to be the insufferable know-it-all that everyone else deemed her to be. She found no reason to dumb down her explanations or go with a short, easy to understand reasoning when discussing things with Tom. It had taken time, but Hermione started to enjoy spending time with her cousin and felt no fear even when they disagreed. He would never harm her. The first time the thought crossed her mind she thought herself mad, but Tom had proven to her that he cared for her and considered her as a daughter. 

Tom had been there every step of the way throughout the last three months. He celebrated with her when the house was finally complete, listened to her when she was upset about any little thing, and took the brunt of her anger when she finally exploded about how she had been treated by those she considered friends and family. Tom will never admit it, but when Hermione came back from the latest doctor’s appointment and informed him that she was having a girl, he released a single tear with a huge smile on his face.

Today, though, today was a tough day. Their conversations started off pleasantly enough, Hermione talking about what she had learned while studying and talking about starting work on the outside property now that the home was complete when Tom asked her to leave the graveyard alone for the time being. After pushing the matter, Tom informed her that the following week he would bring Potter to the graveyard so he could have a body once again. She still cared about Harry, but she also cared about Tom. 

“Why didn’t you say something sooner? You could have talked to me about it, but you chose to keep it from me!” Hermione yelled in outrage. 

“Hermione, you said you wanted no part in this war. I need to have a body again and this is the only way to accomplish that. There will be others here on the property as well, but I will make sure that this will be the first and only time they come to this property. I promise you that once I have completed the ritual, this home is all yours.” Tom spoke calmly.

“So that’s it then?! You plan to use the graveyard and then just leave me like everyone else?! I should have known you were just like a snake to take what you want and then just up and leave!” Hermione hissed in anger.

“_We would never leave you_.” Nagini hissed out.

“I’m not leaving Hermione.” Tom says at the same time as Nagini. 

“_You just said the home is all mine, meaning your leaving_!” Hermione hissed out.

“Hermione, did you know you could speak parseltongue?” Tom asked curiously.

“Yes, I realized it in second year. I am not as dumb as Harry to point out I was hearing voices. When he spoke to the snake during the duel with Malfoy, I realized the creature we were both hearing was a snake. From there, I narrowed it down to a basilisk based on being able to petrify and kill its victims. I was going to tell Harry about the basilisk when I heard it speaking, and that was why I used a mirror to try to see where it was when I got petrified. If not for being able to speak the language, I would not have had any idea it was right around the corner.” Hermione stated in her typical way. 

“Interesting. We will come back to this topic later, back to the original point. I was never planning on leaving you. I just meant I plan to have my base of operation at the Malfoy’s home, so my people are not all over your home at all hours of the day. This is your home, not mine. The Gaunt family home should be for family, you and your child, but I would hope you would be comfortable with me living here alongside you and your child.” Tom spoke gently.

Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes. She automatically assumed the worst, just to find out that he was merely trying to give her exactly what she had asked for in the beginning, to not be apart of the war and focus on raising her daughter. Her anger immediately vanished and was replaced with happiness and joy. Who would have thought that the one everyone calls the dark lord could be so caring? “Thank you for listening to what I wanted. I hadn’t thought about you having tons of death eaters here but thank you for not putting me or my daughter in that position. Of course, I want you here Tom. You may be my cousin, but I honestly feel like your much more than that.” Pausing to giggle and take a breath she continues, “I actually was wondering if you would be my baby’s godfather?” Hermione asks and after seeing Tom just stare at her blankly for a few moments she begins nervously rambling. “It’s just that there is no one else in my life, and my daughter deserves to have more than just me who loves and cares about her. Merlin, the idea that I got pregnant the way I did just goes to show how unique and special she already is and w…”

“Hermione. Look at me.” Tom interrupts. “Nothing would honor me more than being your daughter’s godfather. I was merely in shock for a moment. I never would have thought that you would want me in your daughter’s life to that extent. I can promise you that she already has my love and care without even having seen her, and I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep her from befalling any harm.” Tom says in his commanding voice, and then softens to ask his next question. “Have you decided on a name for the little princess yet? It would be nice to start calling her by her name.”

Hermione’s blushes so she quickly looks down at her shoes. Clearing her thought she answers timidly, “I have actually. I wanted to include a part of me and Fleur so I picked Iris Belle Gaunt. What do you think?”

“Iris Belle. I like it. I can see how Iris would reflect Fleur’s name by being the name of a flower, but how does it tie in with your name?” Tom asks with a confused look.

Hermione laughs at the face he is making before she responds. “Well, my name is meant messenger or messenger to the gods in Greek. Iris is also considered a messenger to the gods but is also known as the goddess of the rainbow. I thought it quite fitting since it applies to both her parent’s names and her creation was quite magical, just like rainbows. Belle is part of Fleur’s name. Isabelle being her middle name. I know Fleur didn’t believe me, but honestly, I would have had a hard time believing her if the roles were reversed. I wouldn’t have shut her out like she did me, but I would have been skeptical about it. She is already missing out on so much and I hate that she doesn’t have a say in the naming of our child.” Hermione huffs out while rubbing her temples.

“You owe her nothing Hermione. You told her the truth and she reacted terribly. That being said, I agree that it was a difficult situation and after the baby is born and you show her the proof, she will want nothing more than to be in the Iris’s life, I’m sure of it.” Tom replies. 

“I’m sure she will once she has proof, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to forgive her for how she treated her child and me. Instead of standing by our side, she threw both of us away like we meant nothing at all to her. I have done everything in my power to protect and provide for Iris while Fleur has done nothing, and yet, I still feel guilty that she doesn’t get a say in her name. How pathetic am I for still caring about her?!” Hermione harshly whispers, squeezing her eyes shut to stop any tears from falling.

“You’re not pathetic at all. You love her so she makes you feel happy, but at the same time she has hurt you, so she also makes you feel angry and upset. It’s hard to narrow it down to one emotion since she doesn’t just create one emotion in you but a plethora of emotions. Perhaps you should send her a letter. You know no one can send you one since they don’t have your correct last name, and since they have no idea where to send the letter. She could have tried reaching out already and you wouldn’t know it.” Tom points.

Hermione takes a minute to think it through fully before she responds. “I’m not ready to know one way or another. I can’t handle another rejection or betrayal from her just yet. Maybe after Iris is born, I’ll try to get ahold of her.” Hermione pauses to take a deep breath. “Well, it’s getting quite late. I should be heading to bed. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Hermione. Goodnight Iris.” Tom replies to Hermione as she reaches the door to leave the room. 


End file.
